


Come and Save Me

by payneator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneator/pseuds/payneator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't like the title hero, but he's willing to be anything for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_ofLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/gifts).



He can still feel the heat flaming across his skin and hear the sounds of Louis screaming at him to get out of the building. That was the main difference between Louis and Zayn; Louis thought that Zayn came first, no matter whose life would be in danger. Zayn always had to save himself, in Louis' book anyway. Maybe Zayn didn't classify himself as a hero, but for all it was worth he was going to save people. It was what he was supposed to do.

Zayn had seen the movie Spiderman so many times as a child, that for awhile he wouldn't dare to step near a burning building. He had expected to find the Green Goblin awaiting him deep inside the pits of the fire that tore the building to shreds. Except this town was nothing but stereotypical crooks that stole hand bags and robbed banks.

It made Zayn's job easier though.

The metal suit that clung to him only heightened the heat flowing through his body. He wasn't as swift as usual, not when he was so on edge, with flames and pillars of wood crashing down on him. But he trudged on, until the cries of the young boy got louder and he knew he was close by.

It wasn't until he noticed that it was almost too late.

The boy stood on top of what must of been the remains of a marble counter. His cheeks were bright with tears, stained red as they poured down his face. Part of the ceiling began to cave and fall in, embers cascading down around the child that caused him to scream out, "Papa please!"

Zayn acted without thought; cocooning the boy in his arms as he tackled them to the floor. The ceiling fell heavily at the thud, landing on Zayn's ankle that had him crying out in agony at the way his foot lay twisted underneath it.

His ankle throbbed when he stood up, face full of soot and hurt as he staggered on the way he came in. The police sirens were evident in the background, and he could no longer hear Louis' voice from outside but he was sure Louis was still yelling for him.

The boy was quiet is Zayn's arm, letting out an occasional sob that caused Zayn's heart to break at the very thought of how traumatizing this must be. The mass of curls swept to the young boy's forehead, sticking due to sweat that surrounded his baby cheeks.

"You're safe now," Zayn whispered, burying his face into the boys neck to find some reassurance. The boy nodded mutely, breathing slowing as Zayn neared the exit. His breath caught in his throat slightly, as more of the building came crashing down and he held the boy to his chest; curling his body around him in case they were to get hit.

"Get the fuck outta there Zayn!" He heard Louis screech, and he could see Louis again, his shape deformed from the black haze of smoke now clouding Zayn's eyes. He smiled slightly to himself, but that's when it all went to hell.

The exit to the building was covered in flames, the roof collapsing in. He held his breath, ushering the young boy through the small opening that still remained. The flames engulfed him, surrounding him in a blinding brightness and no air was circulating to Zayn's lungs. He wheezed, like the first time he had a cigarette, until the heat became too much. He lost his balance, wobbling slightly on his good ankle and his last thought before he was covered in total darkness, was how pretty all the embers looked floating down.

It really wasn't much surprise waking up in a hospital.

The light danced at his eyes for a moment when he fluttered them open, an odd mix of red and blue swirling against the ceiling. He could hear the slight beeping of the machine off to his left, and the cold breeze rub against his bare ankles. Zayn didn't hate hospitals, in fact he loved the idea that such a large amount of people strived to help others. He just hated being in there himself.

Maybe the town didn't need saving from a teenage rouge or a perverted freak, but Zayn hated the thought that someone might need him and he wouldn't be there for them.

He hissed as he pulled the IV out of his hand, throwing it to the floor as he cursed at the blood that trickled down the base of his hand and wrist. His fingers curled around the open wound, keeping pressure to it as he limped around to find any jeans or a fresh pair of sweats that he could wear instead of a night gown. But Zayn wasn't so lucky.

His eyes scanned the room, grabbing a blanket and pressing it to the open wound now. He limped over to the door, pulling it open to find a squeaky clean bathroom; the floors shined and Zayn's eyes hurt from looking at them for too long. The mirror just above the sink had Zayn sucking in a soft breath. His shoulder was bandaged, and he let out a soft grunt when he rolled it the wrong way. His eyes looked like someone had punched him; bags so deep of purple. And his hair fell over his eyes, making him look a good four years younger than he actually was.

"You do realize you're not supposed to be up, right?" A voice said low from behind him.

"You do realize I have work to do right?" Zayn snarled back, spinning on his heel to face the other person straight on. But Zayn immediately choked on a soft unexplainable noise, tongue catching between his teeth to stop himself from saying something stupid.

It wasn't that Zayn regretted saying it or anything– no, it was just that Zayn was faced with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He had the softest eyes, just under thick eyebrows that were curled up amusingly at Zayn. His round baby cheeks were pink– pinker than Zayn's felt right now. The scruff that rounded his jaw line gave him a look of manliness and gruffness, but that feature dissolved with the warm smile the spread across his plump lower lip, eyes crinkled up in fond way.

This boy- this nurse, was the most beautiful person Zayn had ever laid eyes on.

"You're bleeding," the nurse pointed out, fingers curling around Zayn's wrist to show where the IV had been pulled from his arm. Zayn gulped slightly, fingers curling as he bowed his head. His tongue curled in his mouth, and he tried not to drool at how concentrated the boy looked at the wound.

"I uh- accidentally pulled the IV out," Zayn lied, and suddenly his tongue tasted bitter in his mouth. The nurse just looked at Zayn with an 'are you serious' look, and really, he should've known that the nurse could tell he was lying, because he was a shit liar.

The beautiful boy pulled his hand back, shuffling deep in his shirt pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages. Zayn watched him, with a cocked up eyebrow, "Quite the boy scout, aren't you?"

The boy laughed, and it was so contagious that Zayn laughed with him too, and he grasped Zayn's arm again as he looped around the bandages a few times, tucking in the last strand. He didn't let go of his wrist though, instead examines the tattoos on Zayn's arm.

"I like this," the boy admits absent mindedly, tracing a finger over the ZAP tattoo on his arm and yeah- okay, Zayn swooned a bit at that.

"You like superheroes?" Zayn questioned, with a simple cock of his head as the boy met his eyes, which are sweet and warm like honey. The boy looked at him though, eyes suddenly going unreadable, but the sweetness still lingered there.

"Yeah, I love them," he extended his hand to Zayn, holding it out while Zayn slowly gets the hint and shook it. "'m Liam Payne, your nurse." Such a beautiful name. Zayn thought to himself, but instead he said, "Zayn, but I'm sure you already probably knew that."

They stared at each other for awhile, dark chocolate eyes swirling with Liam's beautiful ones. It was interrupted, when Liam dropped the roll of bandages, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and Zayn drooled slightly at the beautiful soft red that filled his cheeks.

"Here I got it-" Zayn begins, kneeling down to pick it up, grunting softly at the ache in his knees.

But of course, it was the worst timing ever.

"What did I fucking tell you, Zayn Malik?" Louis interrupted, tugging at his hair as he entered the room, laughing bitterly at Zayn. But he stopped himself, halting dead in his track as he glanced between Zayn and Liam. A smirk spread across his lips, leaning against the door frame, "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Ah- no, no worries... I should probably get back to my job anyway. Nice to see you're finally up, Mr. Malik," he held his hand out to Zayn, hoisting him up with a pearly white and pink lipped smile that had Zayn's heart fluttering. He looked at Liam for a few minutes, only looking away when Louis cleared his throat. Liam blushed at that, and so does Zayn, and Liam brushed awkwardly past Louis (and Zayn most definitely did not admire Liam's back muscles as he left).

Louis was talking, Zayn was well aware. Except he couldn't stop his brain from thinking about the Godsend that had just exited the room. All he can think about is Liam in that blue nurse's shirt, muscles bulged perfectly underneath it and just how much Zayn would love to get acquainted with it.

"– Can't believe you were so careless, Zayn. Niall and I were scared to death that the last conversation we would ever have with you was who called dips on the last cereal bar," Louis seethed, teeth bared in a threatening way, but his voice cracked, small then when he whispered, "But damn it Zayn, thank God you made it out alive."

Louis got like that, sassy until he was gooey sweet. Zayn didn't mind, because he loved the sweet side of Louis. At least he could tell in that moment, that Louis cared for him.

Except it ended too suddenly when Louis slapped him right on his bandaged shoulder.

"Ow- Louis! What the fuck?"

"Are you even listening to me?" the shorter boy hissed, pushing Zayn back until the back of his knees collided with the hospital bed, falling onto his bottom.

"Jesus Christ, Lou, I'm in the hospital. Can you tone it down, like, a hundred notches?" Zayn sighed, fingers wrecking through his quiff that he knew was beyond saving. He blushed widely, cheeks tinted obscenely at the thought that Liam saw him with such wild hair.

Louis glanced down at him for a moment, then at the floor, that same smirk from earlier returning to his sly lips in the process. "Did ya like blow that nurse or s'mthing?"

Zayn could only choke out a breath, moving his head frantically from side to side because of fucking course Louis would think that. Zayn wouldn't be allowed to have a crush on someone without Louis thinking he made them 'cream their jeans.'

"No- I literally just got up 10 minutes ago, you asshole," Zayn spat, but he wasn't really angry. Louis just knew how to push his buttons. He plucked absent mindedly at the fuzzies scattered across the sheet.

The older boy just waved him off with the shake of a hand, brushing away the hair away from his eyes as he gave Zayn an all knowing look. "I'm sorry, I mean you want to blow the nurses brains out, right?"

Zayn crinkled his nose up at that, shoving Louis away by nudging his foot to his thigh and pushing him back hard. 

"That is disgusting- no wonder you hardly ever get laid, you're shit at dirty talk."

"And you're shit at knowing when is a good time to help someone and when isn't a good time to help someone."

Oh, so they had returned to this argument again. Zayn grumbled to himself. Why did Louis have to be so fucking stubborn, all the fucking time?

"There was a child in there!" Zayn could feel the exasperation rising in his throat, rubbing his calloused hands over his jaw in attempt to calm himself. "I'm supposed to save people, what's the point in doing that when I can't even save one person without you bitching at out?"

Louis looked at him with dead eyes, gripping his shoulders and shaking him as if he were a child that couldn't comprehend the situation. Zayn growled, knocking the offending hands away as Louis barked at him, "What good of hero are you if you're a dead one?"

He was raging now, biting at his tongue to prevent any words that he may have regretted from spilling from his lips.

"Out."

"What? Zayn, I'm just looking out for you," Louis argued, arms thrown over his head in annoyance; as if Louis really had a reason to be this upset.

"You have a funny fucking way of showing it then," Zayn grumbled, eyes flickering, daring Louis to contradict as he pointed a wobbly finger towards the door. "Out. You heard me. I mean, if you really did care, you wouldn't accuse me of being so fucking stupid."

Louis looked completely baffled, to the point where he was silent, which is rare for Louis because it seemed like he never would shut up sometimes. He shuffles out eventually, standing at the doorway as if he was going to turn back and give Zayn every things he was got, but when his mouth opened, nothing came except a quiet, "Sorry." And just as simple as that, he was out of the room, leaving Zayn to fall back on the bed, rubbing at his temple to relieve the headache forming deep in his skull.

Zayn had adapted a pattern at the hospital. He would wake up, eat, shower, and eat again before sleeping more. He tried asking to leave as well, but each time he was met with a firm 'we're still running tests' or 'you're not ready to leave yet.'

He didn't mind, not really. The only crime reported was a man trying to break into a jewellery store, but he entered through the front door where he was caught by a guard. Plus, there was Liam.

Zayn was shit at small talk, and he cringed whenever he would replay the conversations he had with Liam in his head. He learned though, that Liam was a major fan of comics books, R&B and even karaoke (well, not really, but the story of him singing drunk 90's music with his friend Harry is probably his favorite thing to listen to, because Liam gets the rosiest blush and most beautiful crinkled up eyes).

So it was a bit off when his schedule became disturbed.

There was a dull ache in his side when he woke up to the feeling of someone shaking hesitantly at his shoulder. He shoved at it though, grumbling a string of incoherent words because really, Louis would have known better than to wake him up.

Which is why it made sense when it wasn't Louis.

"Mystery Man?" He could hear the curious rise of the familiar voice and that had him opening his eyes. Mystery Man had been the name the town had given Zayn, even though it wasn't a secret, really. He wore a mask and suit because of the heroes he grew up idolizing had worn them. Plus, he wasn't one for fame. He much rather enjoyed being Zayn, without the title of 'hero.'

It took a moment to realize it was the kid he saved sitting on top of him. He looked different, without all the ash and soot soaking his face. He looked cuter.

"Hello," Zayn muttered, surprised to find his voice in a croaky tone. The kid looked at him with furrowed eyebrows for a moment, reaching up to brush his fingers over the bridge of Zayn's nose. Zayn let out a soft noise, because this boy knew who Zayn really was; there was no mask to hide behind. The thought should have terrified him, except it really didn't, not at all even. He thought back to the time when he was child, and he couldn't even imagine knowing of a hero's secret identity; he could feel the pang of pride and how much he would have loved knowing such a huge secret though.

"I'm really not much of a mystery, love," Zayn chuckled low in his throat, eyes crinkling up as he held his pinky out to the young boy. "Wanna know who I really am?"

The boy nodded mutely, cheeks a soft pink under a loose amount of curls. He copied Zayn, holding his pinky out, which is much smaller, but they almost fit perfectly together when Zayn hooked them.

Zayn wet his lips, a smile rising. He felt a certain pride in his chest, because this boy was alive and breathing because of him. He huffed out his chest, the best he could voice going low and straight as he says, "My name is Zayn J. Malik. I'm here to protect young heroes in training."

Zayn swore for a moment he saw fireworks go off behind the boys eyes. His fingers fell lose from Zayn's, so he could point at his own chest with a wide eyed glance, "Me?"

Zayn had always been good with kids, because of his younger sisters. He really wasn't opposed to when they wanted to parade him around the house with caked up Barbie makeup conquering his cheeks and eyelids.

Zayn finds himself nodding his head, lips spread wide from how big his smile is, "Yeah, you're my hero."

The child looked at Zayn for a moment, then whipped his head around, glancing for anyone who may have been hidden within the walls. His voice lowered, like Zayn's had, as he whispered against the older man's ear, "My name is Jason."

Zayn smiled at that, sitting up so he could cradle Jason into his arms more, tapping a finger against the boy's side. "How are you hero? You feeling alright?"

His wide eyes looked at Zayn for a long moment, inhaling deeply so his small chest puffed out, "I can take anything, Mystery Man, I'm tough." He figured he probably won't get a more serious answer of him than that, but as long as the kid was alive and happy, he was okay with that.

"Mr. Malik, your lunch is- oh, " Liam began, hands contracting around the cart handles before he had zoomed towards them, plucking Jason up from Zayn's lap.

"What? Liam, he was fine." Zayn felt his voice rise, curious as to why Liam had responded that way. He had sat up, but Liam pushed him back slightly, pressing his hands to the child's back and directing him to the door. Jason looked back at Zayn, with wide eyes glancing at him before glancing up at Liam, "Pa-"

"Visiting times are over now," Liam interrupted, pushing them both outside and slamming the door shut behind them, leaving Zayn open mouthed and confused beyond belief.

The next time he saw Liam, a few days had passed. Other nursed had filled in for him, and they were all sweet, but they weren't kind and soft spoken Liam. But he could see something was hugely off. He didn't walk in with a warm smile, or even ask how Zayn was doing. Much rather he tossed the food tray onto Zayn's desk before muttering a monotone, "Enjoy."

"Liam," Zayn began, swallowing the lump that floated to the middle of his throat, and before he could shut his mouth he asked, "Do you want to sit with me? For a minute, yeah?"

The look in Liam's eyes softened, fists uncurling from where they were at his sides and he nibbled at that stupid beautiful fucking lower lip that drives Zayn crazy.

"I dunno, I have work, I should be doing-" He sighed when he met Zayn's eyes, pulling out one of the chairs before sliding it close to Zayn's bed, hands folded neatly on his lap. "What did you want?"

It was not like Zayn knew Liam that well. He was not sure he was even spoken a thousand words to him, and if he said anything really it was just mostly flushed 'yes please' and 'no thank you.' But it was evident to see that the muscular boy was tense, and not just physically, but mentally as well.

"It was just- are you alright?" Zayn cleared his throat slightly, causing Liam to raise up an eyebrow at him.

"You've been in the hospital for a week now, and you're asking how I am?" Liam chuckled, thumbing absent mindedly over Zayn's tattoos that splay all over his arms. Liam had always admired them every time he came in, and every time Zayn was always swept away with how perfect he was.

"You just seem on edge, s'all," Zayn sighed, flexing the muscles in his arm as some sort of distraction. Liam pulled his hand away at that, standing up abruptly, chair squeaking obscenely against the hard floor.

"Thank you for the concern, Mr. Malik, but I really must be getting back to work now." And again, Liam is out of the room suddenly, leaving Zayn to his thoughts. He was such a fucking idiot.

Niall stopped in a few days later. He glanced in the hallway before coming in, shutting the door behind with a smile crinkled up at his lips, "See ya got a lil fan out there."

Zayn cocked an eyebrow up as Niall sat himself at the foot of his bed, "What?"

"That little boy out there? He was just sitting there, looking at your door. Even questioned me and what business I had with you."

Zayn let out a laugh at that, cheeks a light pink as he blew out soft air. He felt bad, in a sense. It must suck being stuck in the hospital at such a young age, not to mention with Liam the child hater roaming the halls. He knew that Jason would most likely get yelled at by him later on when he found out, and the thought had him shaking his head slightly. 

"That's just Jason," Zayn said with a simple shrug of his shoulders, picking at the orange peel on the tray that sat in front of him.

"Who?"

"The kid I saved." Zayn watched Niall's face, to see if that was any indicator at all because Niall was rather forgetful, and he only really remembered things you wouldn't want him to remember. 

"You mean the reason Louis hates you?" Niall met his eyes with a smug grin, because he too knew that Louis was outrageous when he wanted to be. Zayn shrugged again, but slowly nodded his head as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Niall's hand patted awkwardly at his knee, as if he was unsure of how to comfort Zayn. Then again, Zayn rarely had ever needed comfort, so he gave him a slight smile, just to help Niall think he was doing some good.

It was silent for a moment, until Niall spoke up again. "Should I invite him in?" He cocked his head towards the door, signalling to Jason who was outside. But Zayn simply shook his head, "No, not with the nurse chasing him out like last time."

"Wait, isn't that the one you're hooking up with?"

Zayn narrowed his eyes, a scoff escaping his lips as he flipped Niall off, a scowl forming on his lips. "No, don't believe a word Louis says."

"So you're not, and I quote, 'Sucking his motherfucking brains out'?" Niall snorted, using his fingers to air quote his words.

"You and Louis are such animals. Seriously, what the fuck-" Zayn couldn't even keep the scowl on his face, because he broke out in a grin. That's the main difference between Niall and Louis; Niall does it to joke, Louis does it to be a pest. "- I've hardly even spoken to the guy."

Niall laughed, all fond eyes that crinkle up and a wide smile that is the most contagious thing Zayn had ever seen.

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" Zayn asked after a moment of silence. 

Niall sucked at his bottom lip, shaking his head slowly as he thought to himself. "I mean... Louis wants you in here until you're 100% better-" Zayn sighed at that, ever regretting making Louis the brains behind his operations. "-but I'm sure I can talk to the lady at the front desk and get you out in a day or two."

Zayn smiled brightly, nose scrunched up in delight.

"So tell me, how big is Payne's cock?"

Zayn tossed a pillow at him, covering the blush that began to rise on his cheeks.

Niall returned a day later, bright blue eyes warming Zayn's heart as he waved off the duffle bag he had in hand. He tossed it at Zayn's ankles. Zayn curiously pulled the bag up to his chest, unzipping it to find a small collection of his clothes. "Wait, does this mean-"

"Yes, you're free to go!" Niall winked, eyes searching the older boy's face for some sort of reaction. Zayn sat up, pulled Niall to his chest in a warm embrace. He really hadn't minded being in the hospital, but with the cute nurse not even acknowledging him he didn't really have any reason to stay. Niall laughed, a deep rumble from where his face was buried in Zayn's neck. "Go change into the clothes in the bag. Sign out is in 20 minutes."

Niall stood up then, pulling away and walking back out the door, hanging on to the door frame as he grinned, "20 minutes!"

Zayn nodded, sitting up with a wide grin as he grabbed the bag, hooking it over his shoulders as he scooted up, unpacking the floral print shirt that Niall had packed him. He chuckled softly to himself, pulling the hospital gown down and tugging on the loose fitting shirt. He tossed on the fresh pair of boxer briefs and the pair of slim fitting black jeans that hugged his legs tightly.

He also found that Niall had packed some hair products for him. God bless that boy.

He walked into the bathroom, fingers tugging up at his hair that had been wrecked ever since he woke up the first day in the hospital. It took him about ten minutes, until it was decent enough that Zayn threw the remaining product into the bag.

"You know, I like your hair down." A voice says behind him suddenly, and he can see Liam behind him, arms crossed over his chest that cause his biceps to bulge over his broad chest. He could feel his mouth open, a slightly breathless noise breathing past his lips as he laughed in slight disbelief, "Liam?"

Liam shut the bathroom door behind him, pressing Zayn to the basin of the sink, trapping him between the cool counter of the sink and his hard body. Liam nuzzled his face into the crook of Zayn's neck, and the smaller boy can already feel his breathing ragged. It was soft when Liam finally spoke again, "I'm sorry."

It wasn't like Liam owed him anything, not really anyway. If he didn't want to talk to Zayn, he didn't have to. Before he could speak again, there was warm breath against his ears, a gentle peck just under it as Liam breathes out, "I haven't seen Jason so fond of anyone since his mother's passing."

Zayn's brain shorted. Of course- it all had made sense then. He pulled back, glancing at Liam with widened eyes that Liam searched through for some reaction. "You're- Jason's your son."

Liam just nodded, pressing his nose against Zayn's and Zayn grasped onto any clothing he could, tugging Liam closer because he could feel the shock radiating off his body. 

"Maybe it was a Payne thing, but I've become quite infatuated with you too, Mystery Man," Liam whispered, placing the softest peck on Zayn's and Zayn really just wanted to feel his lips again.

"You knew this whole time-"

"I signed up to take care of you," Liam admitted weakly, nose nudging against Zayn's cheek, slotting his thigh between Zayn's until there was literally no space between them. "You saved him, so I thought maybe I could repay the favor by taking care of you."

"But the thing is, he grew so fond of you and it terrified me. Ever since- ever since his mother passed I hadn't seen him so happy and you just came in and literally swept him off his feet," Liam's head fell down to Zayn's shoulders, causing Zayn to tilt his chin up with soft eyes scanning over Liam's face.

"He was beautiful, you know? Strong and beautiful. I really want to protect him, you know. Like- you and him I mean. I want to protect you two more than anything. I dunno what is it, but I just want to see you happy." Zayn whispered, voice going hoarse because God- the look on Liam's face in breaking his heart. Zayn's fingers moved down, squeezing gently at Liam's bicep and he wanted to wipe the sadness from his face with sweet kisses, but really he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. 

But apparently Liam had been thinking the same thing. His lips pressed down on Zayn's lips, soft but yet firm on his. Zayn could taste the hint of coffee on his tongue when it pressed to Zayn's lower lip, urging him to part them. He obliged, lips parted as Liam snaked his tongue into Zayn's mouth, tongue sweeping together sweetly as the sandy haired boy grasped onto Zayn's newly done hair, tugging up gently on it until Zayn let out a low groan in appreciation.

When they both part for breath, their lips are coated with saliva and Liam's lips looked even more delicious than before. Liam leaned in, resting his forehead against Zayn's, a smile forming on those beautiful lips. "Dinner?"

Zayn could only nod mutely, a wide grin forming on his lips as he pulled Liam in for another kiss.

By the time Liam had finally let Zayn leave the bathroom, he had been grinning from ear to ear. 20 minutes had gone by, filled with delicious kisses that left Zayn's lips raw and red and his phone now had Liam's number in it. 

Niall eyed him when he walked into the main hallway 20 minutes late, a smug grin spreading over his lips. "You fucking sucked his dick didn't you?"

Some of the nurses turned around, glaring at such the vulgar language, but Zayn was too busy smiling, shaking his head at Niall and pulling his phone to send Liam a text asking when he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> "Zayn is a superhero (could be made up or he could be Batman or anyone the author choses him to be) Liam and their child get held hostage at a bank and Zayn goes to save them. Once they are saved Zayn takes care of them and reassures them that he will never let anything happen to them and that he will protect them with his life."  
> I hope this was okay! It wasn't direct from the prompt, because my computer deleted everything right before the due date, but I tried, and I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
